To dance with Fate
by Meagra Solace
Summary: A/U How far would you be willing to descend into darkness to save your piece of the light. How far will you go to save that which you had lost and in the darkness how will you every be able to find love? Extreme A/U BV get together
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta's footsteps echoed eerily across the darkened launch bay of Freeza's ship. The sickly red glow of the emergency lights provided just enough illumination for the saiyan prince to make out the carnage in the room. The dull red light seemed to make the blood splattered across the walls and floor gleam with an evil radiance. He turned his head slowly to take it all in. Bodies and pieces of bodies were scattered everywhere, some appeared to have been torn to shreds as if some kind of animal had ravaged them. Others were cut to pieces with surgical precision while more still didn't even have a single mark on them. Those were possible the most terrifying for their faces were all locked into expressions of pure horror.

"You're Highness." Raditz said as he and his squad bowed before their prince.

Nodding his head at his third in command in acknowledgement Vegeta waited for the warrior to continue.

"It is the same all over the ship Sire. We could find no-one alive." The long haired saiyan continued. Very silently in the very depths of his own mind where no one else could here him, Raditz was just a little spooked.

Vegeta looked out over the launch bay again before looking at the man in front of him. "And Freeza?" he asked in a voice as cold and emotionless as the empty space in which the spaceship floated.

"With the power down we had been unable to enter his private quarters but we could get no life readings on our scouters." Raditz replied, knowing that, that was not what his prince wanted to hear but he had no other news to tell him.

Vegeta stared at his third commander before turning to look at the man standing slightly behind him. "Bardock?"

The scientists shook his head in bewilderment. "From what I can tell, from my readings Prince Vegeta the ship itself is not damaged. If I can get to a control station I would be able to return power to the ship and them maybe we will be able to get to the bottom of this mystery."

Vegeta again looked out at the scene in front of him almost in admiration. The sheer level of carnage spoke of not only power but hatred so strong that you could almost smell it on the air. Nodding his head, he looked over at his lead scientists and first advisor. "Nappa, escort Bardock and his team to the main control room and restore the power. Bardock see if you can get into the security system and find me some answers. Raditz you will come with me. We have to find Freeza."

"Yes your Highness." The group chorused as they bowed to their prince again.

As Bardock's group headed for the upper levels, Vegeta headed into the heart of the ship were Freeza's quarters were located. As he walked through the dimly lit halls his thoughts drifted back to the years he had spent onboard this very ship, a servant to a creature he despised with every fibre of his being. When he had finally managed to escape and returned to his people he had vowed to destroy Freeza. After that he had spent every waking moment training to become stronger, faster, and smarter than the despicable lizard that his race was forced to call lord. And now, when he finally had managed to achieve that what he had sought, the status of legendary, the power to defeat Freeza, now he was faced with this enigma. He absently kicked a severed head out of his way as he continued to stride down the long corridor that will bring him to the private quarters of the creature he came to kill.

As he came to a halt before the doors he touched the scouter he was wearing. "Bardock how far are you with getting the power back online?" He asked. Bardock was one of the few people that Vegeta respected. Although he was listed as a third class solder, Vegeta knew that he was far stronger than that, also he was an absolutely brilliant scientists who had looked out for Vegeta ever since he was a small child. When Freeza had taken the young prince, he had sent his only living son with him as a bodyguard.

"It is taking slightly longer that I had anticipated, but I should have power to the doors in about a minute the lights is going to take a bit longer." Bardock stop for a second before he continued. "Who ever hacked the systems is an absolute genius. I have never seen coding so intricate and complex. If we can find the one that did this I would like to have a long talk with him." The admiration in his voice was hard to miss.

Raditz shook his head and concealed a smile as Vegeta muttered something about bloody scientist under his breath. "You can talk to whomever, only after you have restored full power to this ship Bardock!" he snapped and glared at Raditz when he saw him turned his head. Vegeta knew that he was smiling, he had to admit that only Bardock could say something like that and get away with it and Raditz knew it.

Before anyone could say something the door opened with a startlingly loud whoosh sound. Raditz looked around the small room as they entered. This was the entrance hall leading into Freeza's so called throne room. "My lord, look." He said suddenly in a hushed voice. Creating an energy ball to light the room better, he pointed to what had caught his eyes. Captain Ginyu's body or more precisely what was left of his body. It was torn into shreds and it was quite clear that some parts were missing.

"My lord." Another member of Raditz squad called out suddenly kneeling next to a badly burned body. Turning it so that he could see who it was, he looked up at Vegeta, "It is Zarbon, sire."

Vegeta pushed the solder out of his way as he look at what was left of Freeza's second in command. "Not so pretty anymore my dear Zarbon." He grinned suddenly wondering if the green skinned man had still been alive when his face had been burned like that.

Turning he pointed to the doors leading into the throne room. "Open them and let's see if Freeza is here."

"At once sire" the solder replied and rushed over to open the door.

As they stepped through the door way it was like stepping into the very hart of darkness. There was no light not even the emergency lights seemed to work. Just as Raditz was about to create another energy ball, lights suddenly blazed out, momentarily blinding the group. "We have restored full power to all sectors of the ship sire." Bardock's voice came over the intercom system.

"Sire?" Bardock asked after a few minutes of silence. However the reply he got was not from Vegeta but from his son.

"You better get down here father." Raditz replied softly.

Vegeta was in shock, he knew he shouldn't have been, all that he had seen had been leading up to this but still he couldn't believe it. This was not how it was suppose to be. He scanned the room again to confirm what his eyes had told him. Freeza was dead. Hell he was more than dead; he was in a great many small pieces all over the floor. It appeared that whoever had killed him had done so slowly. Cutting him up piece by piece. He could not say how long he stood there staring at the picture the room presented. He was dimly aware of Bardock's arrival in the room, but that was about all. He was pulled back to reality when he heard Bardock cry out.

"Sire look!" Vegeta turned his head and looked in the direction that Bardock was pointing. There propped up in the shadow of Freeza's throne was a woman. At first he thought that she was a saiyan but as he draw closer he saw that she didn't have a tail. Her colouring also wasn't that of a saiyan her skin was incredibly pale and her lips were the colour of freshly spilled blood. Her eyes was closed it and there was a look of serenity on her face it almost appeared that she was sleeping. Her clothing was strange, she was wearing a pair of off cut shorts made from some strange light blue material, and a red tube top. At first he thought that it was red but as he draw even closer he saw that it was in fact a pink top that had been stained red by the blood seeping from the wound in her side. But the thing that was the most startling that daw him and intrigued him was the colour of her hair. It was a bright, extremely intense azure blue. He almost absently wondered if her eyes were the same shade when open or if they were darker.

Touching his scouter he realised that he couldn't get a reading, it was almost if there was some kind of energy interfering with it. Absently he removed one of his gloves and reached out to touch her neck to see if she had a pulse. The moment his skin touched her, a shock ran up his arm. It almost felt like he was being electrocuted. A startled oath escaped his lips and for a slit second the women open her eyes and looked into his. For a second time that day he lost complete track of reality as he stared into the soft blue eyes. As she closed her eyes he shook his head. He had no idea how long he had been entrapped in those eyes, had it only been seconds or had it been hours, he was unable to say.

Pulling his glove back on as he stood up he turned to Bardock. "Is the regen tanks in working order?"

Looking at the woman laying at Vegeta's feet Bardock nodded. "Yes sire."

"Good I want her fully healed as soon as possible." He replied as he turned and headed for the door.

"But sire," Nappa interrupted suddenly "Why should we heal this female?"

Raditz shook his head at the stupidity of that question. Sometime he seriously wondered how Nappa had made it so far in live as he had with such limited metal prowess.

Vegeta stopped and turned, the look in his eyes spoke of death. "Firstly you should heal the female because I said so. Secondly she is the only survivor on this entire ship. She should be able to tell us what exactly happened here." And with that he turned around and left the room.

Raditz walked over to his father standing next to the unconscious woman. Bending he picked her up marvelling at her beauty and the fact that she seemed to have almost no weight. She seemed so fragile, almost like she was spun from fine glass. "I'll see to her. Vegeta is going to need you to break into the ships computer to get at the information stored in there."

Bardock nodded and left the room with a nervously sweating Nappa in tow.

Raditz looked over the rest of his squad. "You two come with me. The rest of you start cleaning up this mess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was standing in the main control room watching Bardock work at one of the control stations trying to break the security code of the ships computers. Raditz was in his usual place to Vegeta's left and slightly behind. It had been almost 4 hours since the group had boarded the ship.

Raditz touched his scouter as it beep softly. "The female will be healed in 30 minutes time sire."

Vegeta nodded his face expressionless. Then he will get his answers. Then he will know who the one was that stole his revenge from him.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" An alarm suddenly cut through the stillness of the bridge.

"Bardock!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs to be heard over the noise of the alarm.

"It's not me sire it seems that we have an intruder on board!" Bardock shouted back, while at the same time trying to turn the alarm off.

"REALLY WHAT gave you that idea." Vegeta modulated his voice from screaming to normal speaking as Bardock turned the alarm off.

Ignoring the heavy sarcasm in his prince's voice, he studied the screen in front of him for a second before he replied. "Some one is in the med bay where the female is being kept." He had barely finished talking, before Vegeta took off heading for the intruder, shaking his head all Bardock could do was follow the prince and his son.

As they busted into the room it felt as is someone had knocked the air out of him. Standing in the middle of the room was a man dressed in an outlandish bright orange gi. He was gently holding the still unconscious female in his arms, a look of sadness on his face before he looked up at them. He raised one had and placed two fingers between his eyes frowned and then vanished.

Only one person spoke in the silence that descended on the room and he only spoke one work. "Kakkarot"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think.

If enough people like this then I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter ****2**

**27 years ago**

Dr. T. Brief, with out a doubt one of the greatest scientific minds in the history of earth, watched as his wife and their two year old daughter chased the huge jewel butterflies across the meadow where they had come to have a picnic. He still could not believe, even after all these years of marriage that the ditzy, easy-going, slightly scattered brained blond woman who he shared his live with was the famous or infamous, depending on whom you talked to, Rose Sorceress.

He smiled as his very precocious daughter sent up a burst of multi coloured bubbles to scattered the butterflies that had settled on a nearby bush back into the air. She was far more advanced then other children her age. Bunny always joked that she would be the first techno sorceress ever and he had to agree with her. Bulma spent almost all of her time divided between him and his lab or with her mother. When she was with him she was fascinated by everything that went on in his lab and she was constantly taking things apart and then trying to figure them out. He supposed that most two year olds did this but when he watched Bulma when she doing that he could almost see in her eyes how she was puzzling out the ins and outs of the piece she was dismantling.

Bulma shrieked with laughter and send up another blast of bubbles. Then there was her magic. He was a scientist and did not know a lot about magic or how it worked, but he was almost sure that most two year olds did not have the capabilities that his daughter had. He looked her over; her pale blue almost lavender hair was already starting to become bluer. He was sure that by the time she reached her teens, her hair would be some interesting shade of azure.

He lit up a cigarette and took a long pull on it. Blowing out the smoke he smiled ruefully. For the most part he was contented with his live but he would have liked to have a son as well, but Bunny nearly died giving birth to their daughter and the doctors all have warned her not to get pregnant again.

Bulma suddenly looked up and pointed to the sky. "Elp. Elp."

Bunny picked up her daughter and turned to look in the direction she was pointing in. "What is it honey?" She asked as she tried to find something in the clear sky.

"Elp." Bulma said again pointing at the sky over head.

"Honey there is nothing there." Bunny said as she lightly bounced her daughter on her hip. Dr. Brief got up and walked over to his wife and daughter to see what the problem was.

"Elp! Elp!" The two year old girl cried, becoming frustrated with her mother's inability to see what she was seeing.

"Bulma there is nothing there…" Bunny stated slightly crossly before trailing off. There faintly over head was what appeared to be some kind of space pod heading straight for the meadow. As it draw nearer she could see that the pod was damaged and on fire.

Almost automatically Bunny sent out her senses. Her eyes widen as she realised the reason for her daughter's distress. There were two small boys in the pod that was sure to explode any second. Pushing her now crying daughter into her husbands arms she cast an ice wind spell hoping to not only put the flames out but also to slow down the pod that was moving at far to fast a speed. Muttering under her breath about needing to learn better kinetic spells, she cast the first spell she had ever learned, which had also ironically giving her, her name. Pouring almost all of her energy into the spell she watched as an enchanted rose bush started to grow and send out long vine like branches. Reaching into the sky it caught the pod gently slowing its progress until it came to a complete halt. With a flick of her wrist the bush lowered the pod to the ground.

Both she and her husband rushed to the pod. Dr. Brief looked over the pod before opening the hatch. There in two cradle like beds where two boys, he guessed that they were about the same age as his Bulma maybe even a bit younger they looked human except for one small difference. They had tails. He carefully lifted first the one out then the other. Looking back into the pod he also removed what appeared to be a black box. Most likely some kind of information storage devise he decided. Looking again into the inside of the pod he felt the blood drain from his face. He could not understand the symbols or the langue but he recognised a critical overload when he saw it. Turning around he grabbed one of the unconscious boys and the box while he yelled for his wife to grab their daughter and the other boy. Both ran as fast as they could for the edge of the meadow where their plane was parked. They had just managed to get into the air when the pod exploded. Breathing a sigh of relieve Dr. Brief headed for home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Honey, have you seen Bulma." The lavender haired scientist asked worriedly as he walked into the kitchen. He was feeling rather worn-out this morning after all the excitement of the previous day. Upon their return home last night he and his wife had looked the two boys over. Doctoring their wounds and had put them in the room next to Bulma's nursery, to sleep and recover. After that he had locked himself up in his computer lab to figure out the black box. He had been right about it being an information storage device. It had been relatively easy for him to crack the security on the device, what had taken him most of the night had been writing a program that could translate the information into a langue he could understand. What he had learned had shocked and horrified him at the same time. It had sent him rushing into his other lab to create a poison. For what he had learned was too terrible to contemplate.

The two boys, Brolly and Kakkarot, were saiyans. A race of vicious and incredible powerful fighters. They were sent to earth to destroy all living life forms, for that was what saiyans did. They depopulated planets so that someone named Freeza could sell it to the highest bidder. He had no desire to kill the two boys. It pained him greatly, but there was no alternative. He would do it to protect his family and his planet.

Bunny looked up from the book she was reading, to smile at her husband. "She is in the play room with the two boys. They are such cuties. I think we should adopt them." She stopped to look at her husband as his face paled. "Honey what's wrong?" Bunny didn't get her answer as he husband turned around and rushed up the stairs to his daughter's playroom. Bunny shook her head and followed her husband wondering what could have caused such a reaction.

Reaching the playroom Dr. Brief stopped dead in his tracks.

Kakkarot watched in fascination as the small blue haired girl sitting in the middle of the room sent up another blast of brightly coloured bubbles. He was trying figure out how she was doing it. She didn't have anything in her hands except for a large cookie that smelled wonderful.

By now there was bubbles floating all over the room, on unseen air currents. The bubbles were about the size of a large fist and they sparkled as the light reflected of them. He watched as a single bubble drifted over to him. Cautiously he reached out a hand to touch the fragile floating thing. The moment his finger touched the bubble it popped making a crystal like bell tone and showering him in golden glowing sparks. He was completely enthralled by the feelings the sparks caused. He felt warm and fuzzy and light and bouncy. He didn't know the name for this emotion that he was feeling but de decided that he liked feeling this way.

He started to chase the bubbles popping them to be showered in its golden sparks. Every time he popped a bubble the blue haired girl would burst out in peals of silver laughter that reminded him of the bubbles.

Brolly watched as Kakkarot chased and burst the bubbles. His saiyan nature prompting him into destroying the beautiful translucent bubbles. As he burst the first one the golden sparks showering him had a strange effect on him. The rage that clouded his mind suddenly lifted for a moment allowing the young boy a moment of clear thought. In the aftermath of that moment Brolly decided that he would do what ever it took to get that clarity back and to keep it.

Kakkarot suddenly stopped when he realised that he was hungry and the smell of the cookie that the girl was holding was getting very tempting. He walked over and took the cookie from her hand.

Bulma was shocked, no one had ever done that to her. She gave the black haired boy an angry look before bursting into tears, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kakkarot watched in amazement as the girl started crying, what he also noticed was that the brightly coloured bubbles suddenly turned dark. Their colours draining away as tears streamed down the girl's face. Looking at the dark bubbles his young mind realised that he would not like what came out of them when they popped. He looked over at Brolly who was glaring at him. He looked at the now nearly black bubbles and at the crying girl. He looked down at the cookie in his hand, he really wanted this cookie. Sighing he walked over to the girl had held out the cookie to her.

Bulma stopped crying and sniffed as the boy held out to her. She looked first at the cookie and then at him and in a change of mood that both boys would get used to over the years she jumped up throwing her arms around his neck in a hug before kissing him on the cheek. Letting go of him she ran over to Brolly and also gave him a hug and a kiss, leaving both boys speechless and a little dumb folded.

Brolly wasn't sure what had happened but when the girl had put her arms around him he got the same feeling as he did from the bubbles only much stronger.

Dr. Brief standing silently in the door way put the small vial of poison back into his lab coat's pocket. Maybe there was hope for the two boys after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

**Present day**

Brolly stared out of the window into outer space, waiting for his brother to return with their sister. He sighed softly. It had almost been a year since the earth had been destroyed and he and Goku had watched helplessly as Bulma slipped deeper and deeper into the darkness. She was driven to restore their world and its people. Not that he wasn't also, he missed his family just as much, but it seemed that Bulma was throwing caution to the wind in her pursuit. She had started using darker and darker magic's. When he or Goku had tried to argue with her about it she had just shook her head and told them that she knew what she was doing.

He sifted and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He knew that she blamed herself for what happened. They all did. If they had not been off planet, then Freeza would not have been able to destroy it. He shook his head; he knew that it wasn't true; there was nothing any of them could have done, even if they had been on earth. Freeza had never landed on the planet. If he had landed then Eighteen would have mopped the floor with him. No, Freeza had destroyed the planet from space. Not giving anyone the chance to defend themselves.

He tried to focus at the passing stars but couldn't. His thoughts turning around the loss he and his family had suffered. He still remembered the rage that had come over him when he had heard what had happened. His parents, his friends, his family all lost in the blink of an eye. It had been particularly hard for his brother. After hearing of the death of his wife and son the ever happy go lucky Goku had changed. He had not laughed once since that day. The man who could always find something to smile about, some silver lining on even the darkest of clouds, see some good in any person, had turned to brooding.

He turned and looked over at the other two survivors from earth. Piccolo was sitting in a corner meditating and Seventeen was working on the ships computer. They all had changed. Gohan and Dende's death had hit Piccolo particularly hard. He spent hours standing in front of the window of the ship staring out into space. Brolly shook his head slightly, who would have thought that the reincarnated demon king would become one of their greatest allies, but then his nephew always had a way about him. He has a pet dragon, so taming a former demon king was probable easy for him.

Brolly looked at Seventeen. He had not said anything about his sister or her husband's death but Brolly had seen him holding the locket Eighteen had giving him before they had departed from earth when he thought no one was looking. He had asked Bulma about it once and she had told him that it held a photo of Seventeen, Eighteen and Krillian, that was taken at Eighteen and Krillian's wedding. Brolly thought back over the years since the twins had joined the Z warriors, the only ones Seventeen really ever talked to was his sister, Krillian and Bulma. He tended to avoid the rest of the group almost as much as Piccolo did.

Brolly looked at his watch wondering again what was taking Goku so long. He smiled as he thought of his brother. He could never remember who came up with that nick name. It probable had been Bulma or maybe even Chi-Chi. Bulma had once told him that in the old tongue it means sword of light or knowledge of fighting depending on how you use it. Now the only time when Goku's real name was used was when he was in trouble with their parents or his wife.

He was about to turn back to the window when Goku appeared in the middle of the room holding an unconscious Bulma. Brolly rushed over to Goku looking at the pale face of their sister. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was in a regen tank when I got to Freeza's ship." Goku said as he turned and headed for the med bay. The others trailing along behind him.

"How badly is she injured, and what was she doing in a regen tank is Freeza dead what happened?" Brolly asked again wringing his hands in agitation. He couldn't loose his sister also, that would be more than he could bear.

"Brolly!" Goku shouted as he spun around to face his brother. The fear and concern clearly visible in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, but lets first get her healed up and then we can talk." Goku said in a weary tone as he turned around again.

"How is a girl supposed to remain unconscious with you two shouting so loudly?" a soft voice suddenly asked.

"Bulma; Sis" Goku and Brolly cried out at the same time. Stopping to look at the woman being held in Goku's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Piccolo asked as he joined the group forming in the hall way.

"I have been better." Bulma said as she lifted her head a little. "Goku please put me down. I am starting to get a tad sea sick." Bulma demanded as she struggled to free herself from her brother's arms.

"I really don't think that is a good idea sis, you're hurt." Brolly said trying to prevent her from standing.

"I was hurt Brolly I am all better now." She placed the emphasis on the 'was' while she smiled up at her brother before grabbing Goku's arm again as she swayed slightly. "Oh wow little dizzy." She muttered to herself holding her head with one hand.

"See you shouldn't be standing. Goku talk some sense into her please." Brolly decided to change tack and enlist his brother's aid.

"Brolly's right sis you shouldn't be standing. Let us check you out and make sure that everything is fine, okay." Goku begged the blue haired woman hanging onto his arm.

"Really guys there are no need for that. It was just a dizzy spell, but what I do need is a shower. Man I am dirty." Bulma said as she looked down her body. Her side and her top were streaked with blood while the rest of her was covered with a thin coating of the blue slime like healing fluid from the regen tank.

Pushing her self from Goku's arm she spread her hands a little bit to compensate for the dizziness. "See perfectly fine." She beamed at her two brothers. "Now I am going to have a shower and then put on some clean clothes and then we can talk. Please you two I… I really need to get clean." The last part she said in a small voice.

Goku and Brolly exchanged a long look before Goku nodded. "But the moment you start to feel dizzy again call us okay."

Standing on tip toes Bulma kissed Goku's cheek before she headed for her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stood in the shower and let the hot water fall down on her like a warm summer rain. Looking down at her feet she watched in detached curiosity as the water running down the drain swirled with streaks of red and blue. She knew that the red was blood, her blood and the blue was from the healing liquid out of which Goku had removed her.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. There had been so much blood and screaming, she could still hear the screaming. Shaking her head she opened her eyes and picked up the sponge that she had dropped and lathered up more soap. This was the third time that she had washed her and still she didn't feel clean. She could still smell the blood. Scrubbing hard she watched as her hands start to shake. No she had to be strong; this was just shock from being wounded that is all. Taking a deep breath to steady her, she rinsed off the soap and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower she picked up the big white fluffy towel. Folding it around her body she walked over the mirror. Standing in front of it she looked into her own eyes. She did not recognise the eyes looking back at her. They were so sad so cold and empty. How could these be her eyes? Where was the laughter, the sparkle?

Closing them again she tried to hang onto the darkness and the stillness but her thoughts raced and turned to things she would rather not dwell on.

Bending her head she opened her eyes again to look at her hands that were still shaking. She had killed them all. She had killed. She shook her head, again trying to clear her mind, but they had deserved to die. All of them, they were evil and needed to be killed, but what if not all of them were guilty. No they all were guilty, they had worked for Freeza and that made them just as guilty as the monster that had destroyed her home and killed her friends and family. She needed them to be guilty.

But what if they were not? What is she had killed innocent people, what is she had killed those who had deserved to live. Falling to her knees she began to tremble violently while tears started to stream down her face. What had she done? What had she become?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku heard the sound of a crash coming from Bulma's room from the hallway were he was standing. He burst into the room too see her on the bathroom floor crying weakly. He had been afraid that something like this might happened that was why he had lurked in the hall in front of his sister's room.

Gently picking up the weeping woman he walked over to her bed and rocked her gently, making soothing sounds while he slowly rubbed her back. He was one of the strongest warriors in the universe and yet he had never felt quite as vulnerable as he did now; holding his grieving sister in his arms. How could he protect her from the darkness if he himself was sliding deeper and deeper into it with each passing day?

He looked up as he sensed his brother standing in the door. Brolly was gripping the door frame in one hand his eyes filled with the same shadows of doubt and helplessness.

Later he could not say how long the three of them stood like that, but it probable was not nearly as long as it had felt.

Brolly suddenly moved out of the way as Piccolo entered the room holding a glass that contained a dark amber liquid. "Here Bulma drink this, it will make you feel better." The green skinned Piccolo said as he handed the glass to the still trembling Bulma.

She nodded as she took the glass and drained the bitter tasting liquid in one gulp. It was not long before the sleeping draught took its effects and sent her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Goku gently laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. "We should probable not leave her alone." He said with a soft sigh as he straightened.

Piccolo nodded. "I suggest that we take turns to watch her. We are only four days out from planet Namek, once we get there we can have one of the healers look at her."

"Do you think that they will be able to help?" Brolly asked as he ran his hand through his hair, a feeling on desperation chocking his chest.

"If anyone can, then it will be one of them." Piccolo said as he turned to Goku. "What exactly happened aboard that ship?" he enquired from the man who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a pretty good idea." Goku replied with a sigh. He prayed to every god that he knew about that he was wrong, but he was quite sure that he wasn't. "Every one of Freeza's men aboard the ship was dead."

Brolly look at his brother in apprehension, that could not be right, Bulma wouldn't, would she? "But if everyone was dead who put her in the regen tank?"

"The saiyans." Goku answered flatly.

"What?!" Brolly nearly shouted. He knew that he and Goku were saiyans but he had given all of that up when he had chosen to remain on earth. When he had chosen love and a caring family over the rage and hatred of his birth race.

"A little louder please." Goku asked sarcastically as he turned his head to make sure that Brolly had not waked Bulma.

"Sorry" Brolly whispered hanging his head.

"They must have come aboard after she had destroyed Freeza." Goku continued wearily.

"But why would they heal her?" The question came from Piccolo.

Goku shrugged. "She was most likely the only survivor and they would have wanted answers. Luckily for us it seemed that she had managed to erase all the information about the dragon balls. So we should have no problem or competition when we reach Namek."

Brolly looked at his sleeping sister before he turned to his brother. "Only four more days, then this horrid nightmare would end."

Goku nodded suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted. "Only four more days."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Towritelove89; Black Buu; MajinCC and bulmasbewbz thank you for your kind reviews.

To every one reading this story: I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4**

"Of course it was Kakkarot! I would recognise my own son anywhere!" Bardock shouted in frustration as he banged his fists on the table he was sitting at. Vegeta and Raditz exchanged a long look.

"Father that is impossible and you know it. Kakkarot died more than 27 years ago when his space pod malfunctioned." Raditz tried again, knowing that it was futile. His father was convinced that the man who had taken the female was his son, Kakkarot. Raditz had to admit the resemblance was amazing but his brother had died 27 years ago. He looked over at his prince hoping that he could say something to bring his father to his senses.

"Bardock you read the report, there was no way a child, not even a saiyan child could have survived that explosion. Beside Kakkarot only had a power reading of three." Vegeta heeded Raditz silent plea for help. Holding up his hand to prevent Bardock from interrupting he continued. "And even if he did survive the explosion he would have died instantly there after being exposed to the vacuum of space."

Bardock glared at his prince much in the same manner that he had when Vegeta was a young child and had done or said something particularly stupid. "I know that Kakkarot was not especially strong that was why he was chosen too be sent off planet and yes I did read the reports and I know there was no way that he could have survived, but believe me Vegeta and you too Raditz that a parent knows their own child. One day if you have brats of your own then you will understand what I am saying now. It is instinct and no matter what you say, that was Kakkarot."

Part of Vegeta wanted to argue with Bardock and persuade him that he was wrong, but training and knowledge about his mentor's wisdom let him too hold his tongue.

Raditz sighed and rubbed his temples as if he was trying to get rid of a headache. "Well if that really was Kakkarot, then we have a lot of unanswered questions. Like chiefly how did he survive and where the hell has he been all this time? How is he tied to the female and more importantly did he work for Freeza?" he asked as he sat down next to his father at the table.

Vegeta nodded and looked at Bardock.

Bardock rested his head in his hands and tried to think of the answers and the implications that those answer would have on his and more importantly his people's lives. The group sat in silence for about ten minutes before Vegeta spoke up. "If there are answers to those questions it will be lock up in Freeza's computers. That gender confused lizard was maniacal about keeping records of everything."

The older man looked up at the young man who was his prince and nodded. "You are right." Getting up he moved to the door. "I better start on cracking the security code and get into those records. Then maybe we will get the answers we are looking for." With that he left the room leaving his son and a young man who was like a son too him alone in the silent room.

As he strode down the hall his thoughts jumped from one memory to the next calling up emotions he had all but forgotten. He remembered the utter disinterest he had felt at the birth of his second son. The almost crushing disappointment of learning that his son only had a power reading of 3. Paragus's son Brolly who was born on the same day had, had a power reading of 10 000. He remembered the quiet anger he had felt when he was ordered to send his son of world. He had argued with the King to leave the child and let him be trained, but the king had refused. A lot of very unpopular decrees where giving that day.

Bardock grimaced as he thought back to that specific day. Just before he had stormed out of the throne room Paragus had burst in and pleaded with the king for the live of his son. It was only then that Bardock heard what else had happened. The king had ordered the boy to be killed because of the fact that he was so strong. Paragus had pleaded and when that didn't help he had threatened and in the end it had cost him his live. The king had killed him for his insolence.

Bardock hadn't paid any heed to it at that time, because only hours after Kakkarot had been sent of in his space pod, by some unnamed technician, he had become aware of the fact that Freeza had demanded that the king handed over a young Vegeta to him, for training he had said but Bardock had knew better. He had immediately returned to the king upon hearing that the king had agreed. He had offered the services of his oldest son as a servant to the prince. The king had accepted on the basis that the prince would need someone to see to the menial tasks that would be below his son's station, but both men had known the true reason was for someone, that could be trusted, to watch the young prince's back.

He never did find out to which planet Kakkarot was sent and truth to tell he hadn't been too interested. For the next two years his thoughts had been on trying to find ways to free his prince and son from the clutches of Freeza. He had been in one of the many training rooms for third class solders when he was informed that his son's space pod had malfunctioned and exploded before it could reach its destination. His only thought at that moment had been that it must have been a real backwater mud ball they had sent the brat too if it took two years for the space pod to arrive there. He hadn't felt grieve or remorse or anything for the child. He stopped in front of a window and stared out into the darkness of space. He knew that saiyans as a rule were not very emotional and caring people but was he really that cold-hearted not to have felt anything over the death of his son?

He stared out of the window for a while more pondering that thought before he continued on his way to the command room. He had changed a lot from the person he had been then, but most likely not that much. He did care for Raditz and for Vegeta and he cared about what happened to his people but he was a saiyan and saiyans did not know how to love.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the back of the retreating man before he turned to face one of the very few people that could be called his friend. "If your father is right and that was Kakkarot then we may be in for some interesting times."

Raditz just shrugged. "Yeah well I know what the old man said but really Vegeta how could he have survived? But besides that I doubt he will be a big issue, how strong could he possible be? He only had a reading of three when he was born."

Vegeta considered that and nodded. "I am retiring to our ship. Inform me the moment your father has managed to get some information."

Raditz stood up and bowed as Vegeta left the room.

Heading back to the hanger where his ship was parked Vegeta decided to get some sleep. The last few hours had been confusing and he needed to get his thoughts in line and clear his head. He would contact his father after Bardock had managed to get him some information. He couldn't contact his father with just the information that Freeza was dead. The old man would want to know how he died, how the whole fucking crew had been killed and he would most definitely want to know who did it. The thought of lying and telling his father that he had killed the tyrant that had held their race as slaves never even crossed his mind. It was one thing to lie to your enemies but you never lie to your people or your family and especially never your king. It was an act of dishonour and if there was one thing that Vegeta would never compromise it was his honour.

Upon entering the ship he headed for the small and cramped room that was his sleeping quarters. He could have stayed on Freeza, no it was his ship now, but he had taken one look at Freeza's living quarters before he had decided that he would sleep on the small ship they had arrived in until the ship could be taken back to planet Vegeta and completely refitted. Lying down fully clothed he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing slowly slipping into the land of sleep.

"You're a no good little monkey. Just a useless little monkey prince." The taunting voice cut through him as pain exploded through his body. He was dreaming. He knew that he was dreaming but he couldn't get himself to wake up. It was not the first time that he has had this dream and he doubted that it would be the last.

The small boy stood up and glared at the creature that was responsible for his pain and misery. He kept his face composed in a look of cold detachment not allowing the monster in front of him to see in how much pain he was. Freeza cackled and nodded at Zarbon to hit the young child again. Vegeta managed to dodge aside and landed a punch of his own on his opponent, only to be shot with a ki beam from Freeza. "Now, now little monkey. You will need to faster than that."

He knew what was going to follow, he was going to attack Freeza and get nearly killed in the process, but before that could happen the dream sifted and suddenly he was outside lying in the grass staring up at the stars on some unnamed planet that he didn't recognised. He could smell the fresh sent of newly cut grass and the tantalizing aroma of meat being roasted on an open flame. He tried to get up to look around but it was like he was trapped that some one else was in control. He could hear children laughing and screaming in excitement somewhere close by. A soft buzz of voices filled with contentment and happiness talked and laughed in the background. He strained to make out what they where saying but understanding was just out of his reach. As he lied there in the warm night sky he realised that he was feeling content and safe and most peculiarly he was feeling happy. All of these were emotions that the saiyan prince had not felt in a great measure for a very long time. He closed his eyes and pondered the meaning of this startling dream that he was having.

Suddenly everything spun around and he was standing in space gazing down on a blue planet that was swirled with puffy white clouds. Again he was over come with a flood of strange emotions first and fore most was and devastating longing to go home. To return to that blue world. A longing so strong that it choked his throat making it difficult to breath. He shook himself and tried to force himself to wake up. That was not home, he tried to remember the churning tones of red and the warm dust filled deserts where the sun scorched down on you. The pull of the heavy gravity, the cry of the giant birds of prey that hunted in the mountains but try as he might he could not picture planet Vegeta. He could not recall his home. The longing to return to that sparkling blue marble was complete overwhelming.

While he looked at the beautiful planet that cried out to him making it difficult to remember his own home, a flash of light came out of nowhere and he watched as the unnamed planet exploded, being reduced to rubble in a handful of seconds. It took a moment for what have happened to settle into his brain, but the moment it did he was lost in a tide of anger, hatred, despair, sorrow and a need to undo that which had been done. Too return that world and its people to their little corner of the universe. He fell to his knees chocking on the emotions that rocked through him. How, how, what was happening to him where was these feelings coming from. He struggled to clear his mind from the fog that all of these sensations had created.

Just as he about to drown in this strange dream he came awake with a start. He sat up his hart beating at a furious pace. He didn't know why but he pulled off his one glove and glanced down at his hand, the fingers with which he had touched the blue haired female felt like they were burning. He stared at them for a while, the sensation of burning slowly fading away. What the hell had that been? It was like he had been trapped in another person's dream.

Before he could contemplate what had just happened his scouter resting on the table next to his bed beep. He picked it up, placed it over his right ear and activated the communications link. "Yes what is it?" He asked in a gruff voice laced with mild irritation.

"Sire," Bardock's voice came over the link. "I believe that I might have found something." The total blandness of Bardock's voice immediately alerted Vegeta.

"I will be right there." He pulled on his glove and got up noticing the time as he left the room. He stopped and looked at the clock. It had only been an hour since he came in to get some sleep yet in the dream it had felt like hours had passed.

* * *

Vegeta strode into the command room where Bardock was waiting for him. Instantly upon his entering the room everyone turned and bowed to their prince. Vegeta waved his hand in annoyance signalling for them to return to their duties. "So what have you discovered Bardock?" Vegeta asked his tone clearly stating that it had better been good.

The scientists cleared his throat before he gestured at a door leading to a private room. "It would be better if we could discuss my findings in private your highness."

Vegeta gave the older man a long look before he nodded and turned towards the door, Raditz immediately falling in behind his prince in his usual place behind and slightly to the left.

Bardock closed the door behind them and waited for Vegeta to take a seat. "What I have found is… distressing." The man replied after a hesitating for a second. "Most of the files have been corrupted by a very cleverly designed virus. What I did find was only hints and little pieces. It is going to take days maybe even weeks before any clear cut information can be retrieved."

Vegeta scowled. "You woke me up just to tell me that!" He nearly shouted in anger. His tail uncurling from around his waist and lashed the air behind him.

"No sire." Bardock said with a bow. "I called you to inform you that I have discovered where Freeza was heading."

Vegeta settled down and waited for his chief advisor to continue.

"He was bound for planet Namek, the virus was designed to corrupt the files to hide the fact that the flight charts had been deleted along with a large amount of information. From what I could gather of the pieces of information not yet affected by the virus, Freeza had uncovered some kind of information about an item of great power. It is unclear as to what type of object it is that information had been completely deleted, but I can say this it is clear that Freeza was killed to prevent him from reaching that same object." Bardock finished.

Vegeta sat still for a long moment looking at his advisor and then nodded. "So you think Freeza found out about some kind of weapon and he was headed to Namek to retrieve it?" Bardock nodded.

"How long will it take for us to reach Namek from here?" Vegeta asked after several minutes.

"Four days Sire." Raditz answered.

"Change course and head for Namek." Vegeta stood and prepared to leave. "Also inform my father of what has happened here and that we are now heading to Namek. If there really is some there we better get to it before it falls into someone else's hands." With that he left and headed back to his ship. Four days to Namek, somehow he got the feeling that they will find more questions than answers on Namek.

* * *

To everyone that have read this story and had reviewed I thank you.

Sorry for taking so long to update.

So now the stage is set of our two too meet. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter ****5**

Brolly arched his back and stretched, rising his hands high above his head. It was good to stand on solid ground once more. Taking a deep breath he happily gazed at his surroundings, the colours were off; the sky was green and the grass was blue but otherwise it looked almost exactly like earth. He glanced over at his brother and their companions, they where all dressed for battle. Goku was in his traditional bright orange gi. Brolly shook his head, happy childhood memories bubbling up making him smile. He remembered the day Master Roshi had given them their gi, the five of them had been a sight to behold all dressed in the turtle hermits bright colours, himself, Goku, Krillian Yamcha and ChiChi. He had long since given up wearing the orange gi in favour of a pair of navy blue gi pants and a light blue wife beater for combat, besides blue was more his colour, but he still had that first gi loving packed away in the bottom of his closet. A frown flashed across his face as he realised that no, it didn't exist anymore; the earth was destroyed along with everyone they loved.

"All right so everyone has their dragon radar?" Bulma asked as she came down the stairs leading from the ship.

Brolly frowned looking at his sister; she was dressed in her mage battle robes. Well that's what she called it, but he wasn't so sure, wasn't mage robes supposed to be well more robery and sorcery like. Bulma was dressed in a pair of what looked like skin tight black leather pants. It wasn't leather, it was far softer and more durable than leather could every be, nearly indestructible. Along with that she was wearing knee high boots and a red corset like top made of the same magical material. On her hands and arms she wore shoulder length fingerless black gloves and around her neck was a black velvet choker decorated with red magic symbols from which hanged her mage amulet that proclaimed her status as a celestial sorceress. "You know no matter how many times I see her in that outfit I still can't get use to it." Brolly whispered to his brother.

Goku nodded a protective look in his eyes. "I know what you mean. I keep wanting to tell her to put on some decent clothes. I'm just glad that the Nameks are all asexual." He said with a slightly strained voice. He looked at his sister, she was a beautiful woman that he could not argue but she was also his little sister. The one who he and Brolly had always protected.

Brolly looked over at Seventeen who was staring at Bulma and cleared his throat pointedly. "Keep your eyes to yourself thank you very much." He growled in a low voice.

Seventeen looked at him and blinked before he suddenly grinned. "If it looks like I don't appreciate the view she might get upset." He said as he pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"If it looks like you appreciate the view too much, I might just get upset." The tall saiyan snarled softly so that his sister would not hear.

"All right. Gee Brolly no need to get your tail in a knot." Seventeen huffed before he walked over to stand next to Piccolo his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Yes we have them sis." Goku spoke up taking his out of the front of his top. "But I still think we should stay together."

Bulma shook her head. "We dare not, you all have felt the other presences here and that can only mean that the saiyans are here as well. We simple cannot allow them to get their hands on the dragon balls. I will not allow anything to stand between us and what we came for." She replied the determination in her voice unmistakeable.

Taking out her radar she looked at the others. "I have cast a spell on the radars that will prevent anyone but the five of us from using them. I don't know why the saiyans are here. I was so sure that I had managed to erase all information about the dragon balls, but it seems that I missed something." She looked at her fellow survivors', fire sparkling in her eyes.

Goku cleared his throat and nodded. "Well then, Piccolo will find Guru, the Namek elder and ask for permission to make our two wishes and get the password while the rest of us gather the dragon balls. Just be careful, try to avoid contact with the saiyans." The spiky haired man held up a hand when he saw Seventeen open his mouth to say something. "Yes Seventeen I am fully aware that we are stronger than they are, but we simple can not afford to get caught up in a fight right now. So all of you keep your energy lowered and stay out of trouble." He looked them all in the eye and waited for them to nod or answer to show that they would follow his orders.

Seeing that all agreed Bulma turned back to the ship and capsuled it, putting the fist size capsule in the special container that she carried every where with her. "Well then let's get this show on the road." She said with a bright smile as she turned back to the others. Everyone nodded and one by one they lifted of the ground and flew off in different directions until only Bulma and Goku remained behind.

Goku gazed at his sister, his eyes full of questions that he did not knew how to ask. "I wish you would agree to stay with one of us." He said in a tone of voice that clearly showed all of his concern.

Bulma smiled and reached up to touch his cheek before she gave him a hug. "You worry too much. I am better now and besides I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now get going we can't stand here talking all day." She said making shooing motions with her hands.

"Hi it's my job to worry, that's what brothers do. It is in our contracts." Goku replied grinning down at the blue haired woman before he reached out and ruffled her bob cut hair.

"Hi stop that!" Bulma shouted while she tried to restore order to her hair. "Contracts?" She enquired after she had straitened out her hair.

"Yeah the contracts clearly state that brothers are supposed to worry about their sisters, intimidate and scare their boyfriends, tease them and mess up their hair at every opportunity." Goku said with a huge grin.

Bulma glared at her brother in mock anger her hands on her hips. "Oh you!"

Goku laughed before he lifted up into the air. "Be careful sis!" He cried while he waved before he sped off.

Staring after her brother Bulma smiled. She really doesn't know how she would have coped without her brothers. They were the only light left in this dark universe she found herself trapped in. Shaking her head she took out a bright red capsule pressing the button she threw it onto the ground and watch as her racing hover bike appeared in a puff of smoke. "I really need to learn how to fly like they do." She muttered to herself as she picked up her helmet and put it on. Checking the radar she headed in the opposite direction that her brother had taken.

* * *

Vegeta sneered at his surroundings, the little village in front of him simple oozed peace and tranquillity. In the four days that it had taken them to reach Namek, Bardock had only been able to extract a minimal amount of information out of Freeza's database. The virus that had been uploaded had been far more advanced than anything the saiyan scientist had ever encountered. He had also been unable to get into the surveillance system, although it seemed that it was the only system not infected by the virus. Bardock was back at the ship trying to break into system to see if it had recorded anything about the attack on Freeza. Vegeta wished that the older warrior had found something more than hints and snippets of information, he truly disliked walking into a situation with out all the knowledge he could get.

The saiyan prince watched as his solders ushered the inhabitants of the village out into the open. From the readings of his scouter none of the Nameks where anywhere near a power level to be even considered a threat. As he looked them over he felt disgusted, only old men and young children not a single warrior among the whole lot of them.

Raditz touched his scouter and glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Strange." He muttered under his breath for a moment he thought he had detected a power signal that was far stronger than average but now it seemed that it was only a ghost reading on his scouter. He must remember to have his father check the scouter when he got back to the ship.

"This is all of them sire." One of saiyan warriors said with a bow as the last of the Nameks where pushed out of a house and forced to join the group standing in the clearing in front of the biggest residence.

Vegeta nodded and looked over the group making silent observations. He noticed how the older ones kept the children in the centre of the group. How the children all seemed scared but not terrified and how they all seemed to regard the oldest one with a certain amount of respect. He realised that he must be the leader of this village. He cleared his throat drawing the attention of all the green skinned beings in front of him.

"We are here for the weapon that Freeza wanted." He stated clearly. The reaction among the group was puzzling. He had expected the group to tense and become defensive. For them to deny any knowledge of a weapon, what he had not expected was a look of confusion.

The group talked in hushed voices before the oldest one held up his hand and stepped out of the limited protection of his peers not heeding their whispered pleas to stay in the safety. "Freeza is dead." The old man stated in a clear and calm voice.

Vegeta smirked cruelly. "That may be, but I am not here for Freeza."

The elder considered this for a moment before he responded. "There is no weapon here on Namek. We are a peaceful race that spent our time in meditation and caring for our world and our brothers. What Freeza sought does not exist. We told this to his commander that he sent here."

"Some how I, like Freeza, doubt that it's the truth. There is something here and if you don't hand it over I will destroy people one for one until you do." Vegeta replied. Watching the old Namek intently he lifted his hand and fired of a ki blast at one the houses. The house exploded with great force and for a while it rained debris down on everyone. "Now you will tell me what I want to hear or the next blast will take out one of your people." He pointed at one of the children forming another energy ball in his hand.

The elder stared at Vegeta before looking at his people, clearly torn between his duty to protect this mysterious weapon and his need to protect his people. "What you seek you cannot use." He finally said to Vegeta.

Raditz snorted and glared at the Namek leader. Vegeta merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh really well then I guess that we will just have to pack up and go back home." The sarcasm in his voice was so thick that you could almost see it.

The Namek shook his head. "I told the same thing to Zarbon and like you he did not believe me, but it is the truth. Only one pure of hart and without ill intent can use the dragon balls. No one with evil in his hart can stand before the eternal dragon."

Vegeta's head shot up and his eyes bored into those of the Namek elder. "So the legends are true after all. The eternal dragon, that can grant any wish do exist." The elder said nothing he merely stared at Vegeta, a look of pity in his eyes. "Bring the dragon balls to me." Vegeta commanded. When no one moved or responded Vegeta shifted his arm slightly and pointed at a group of young children. "You will bring me the dragon ball now!" He shouted the ki ball in his hand growing larger.

The elder looked at his people and turned back to Vegeta. "I am sorry but I can not do that." He said in a soft and tired voice that echoed with regret.

"Then watch your people die!" Vegeta barked and fired of the blast.

There were screams of terror and a blast of light followed by a cloud of dust. When silence descended upon the village again and the dust settled Vegeta was taken aback by the view before him. There in front of the still very much alive group of children was a woman wearing a black helmet dressed in skin tight black and red clothing sitting on a sleek red bike. Her one hand was raised and a sphere of light blue fire surrounded the group.

"Wow, attacking defenceless children, that is low, even for a bunch of lowlife un-evolved barbarians." The woman spoke out as she reached up and took off her helmet shaking her chin length bob cut hair out of her face.

"Divine one" The Namek elder called out as he tore away from the saiyans guarding him to run to the woman sitting on the bike.

Bulma got off the bike and smiled at the old Namek rushing towards her. Bringing her hands together in a prayer position she bowed to the elder. "Elder Mori, it is good to see you again even if it is under slightly strained circumstances."

"You should not be here my child." Mori fretted.

Bulma threw her head back and laughed. "Please elder I am more than capable of taking care of myself. But to get back to business. You know why I am here?" She asked suddenly turning serious completely ignoring the saiyan warriors surrounding them.

Mori nodded. "Yes we had been warned about your arrival and preparations had been made." He waved at the saiyans standing around the village. "But something sort of came up."

Bulma pulled a face and sighed. "Yes we are aware of this. Do you have the dragon ball?"

Again Mori nodded. "Yes but."

Before he could continue Bulma held up a hand. "Take the ball to my brothers. I will deal with this nuisance."

"But celestial how?" Mori tried again.

"Mori go now!" Bulma snapped and pointed to the sky. The elder looked at her and nodded, he gestured to his people that they were leaving.

Vegeta felt like someone had hid him in the stomach. Here standing in front of him was the same female that they had discovered on Freeza's ship. The same female that the man, who Bardock claimed was his dead son Kakkarot, had taken. It was quite clear that the Namek knew who she was. Not only did it appear that he knew her but it also seemed that he trusted and respected her. So she was not one of Freeza's people, if she had been then the Namek would not have trusted her.

Raditz too felt slightly shell shocked, he also had immediately recognised the woman. A stray thought entered his mind; he had considered her to be beautiful when he first saw her, but now. Now she was absolutely dropped dead gorgeous.

The saiyans watched entranced as the woman moved away from her bike to give her some space to move. All of their attention was focused on her. Vegeta realised that she didn't walked, she flowed across the ground her movements elegant and graceful. He watched how her blue eyes sparkled and soft blue flames seemed to drip from her hair to spin and drift through the air only to disappear before it could reach the ground. It was only when a movement in the corner of his eye distracted him and made him turn his head that he realised that the Nameks had all lifted off the ground and was flying away.

"Stop the Nameks, they are fleeing." He shouted preparing another ki blast, but before he could fire off the blast he was knocked to the ground by a strong gust of wind. He jumped back to his feet to see that the rest of his people had also been knocked down.

Bulma giggled at the expression on the man with the flame shaped hair's face. "Oh I'm sorry, weren't you expecting that?" She asked with artful innocence. Seeing the rage in man face she strengthened the mage shield around her with a thought. "Well now that I have your attention, how about some introductions. I don't know about you but I just hate to fight people without knowing their names." She continued in a friendly tone of voice. At the same time that she was saying that she mentally readied several spells and opened a portal to call forth her familiar.

Vegeta glared at the woman, just who the hell did she thought she was. He did note her complete confidence. Touching his scouter he frowned the reading that he got was strange. It fluctuated between 2 and 9 never going higher than that, but still she was nowhere near strong enough to warrant such confidence. He also absently saw how well her outfit clinged to her body, highlighting every well formed curve.

"What, not going to answer?" Bulma teased sending out a magical call for her familiar to join her on this plane. "Well I do know that you are saiyans and that you worked for the Cold family, but I still don't know who you are cutie." She said with a wink as she thoughtfully tapped a finger against her chin while she pouted lightly.

That got a reaction from Vegeta. "What do you mean 'worked'?" he demanded harshly, when he realised that she had cast the word in past tense. She might have known that Freeza was dead, she was on the ship after all but she could not know that the saiyans was planning on killing Cooler and King Cold as well.

"Well," Bulma said a wicked little smile playing on her lips, "you did worked for them, but it is kind of difficult to work for someone after they are dead." She finished with a little shrug. She paused waiting for the man in front of her to say something when he remained silent she continued. "But you know, no matter how fascinating this conversation is you still haven't told me your name and I have better things to do than to stand here all day and chitchat with you." She turned and headed back towards her bike, she was about four steps away when her bike exploded.

Bulma spun around to see Vegeta with one hand stretched out in front of him. "You miserable idiot!" Bulma screamed her voice going up several octaves. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to build that bike. It was one of a kind!" the blue fire drifting around her went a few shades darker and her eyes started to glow. With a flash of bright blue light her familiar appeared next to her. Bulma reached up and stroked the muzzle of the creature standing next to her. She always felt more confident about herself when her familiar was near her.

Vegeta was somewhat taken aback. He had most definitely not expected this kind of out burst or the horse size daemon hound suddenly standing protectively over the woman. The hound snarled at Vegeta revealing its impossible long fangs. Only iron will kept Vegeta from backing away from the creature. He had heard stories about daemon hounds, they were incredibly vicious and tenacious and just as hard to kill. They were almost as powerful as saiyans and it was nearly impossible to control one. Freeza had tried once and the hound that he had managed to capture had killed off more than half of his men on the planet before they had managed to kill it. It had later came out that the hound Freeza had caught was only a puppy, Vegeta had then decided that meeting an adult would probably be a great challenge.

Nappa stared angrily at the woman. "Listen here you cheap tart, who gave you the right to talk Prince Vegeta in such a manner." The tall bald man demanded. He was embarrassed that he had been caught off guard and had been blown over by a mere gust of wind and now this woman was challenging his prince, he would not allow that.

"Cheap tart! Cheap tart!" Bulma shrieked balling her fist. "I will have you know that I am the smartest most beautiful woman you will ever see!" Pointing at the sneering saiyan Bulma looked at the hound standing next to her. "Sick him!"

Vegeta could swear afterwards that the creature had actually grinned as he rushed over to Nappa. The poor man never even had a chance one moment he was sneering at the blue haired woman the next he was a chew toy for her enormous pet. Vegeta watched for a moment as Nappa struggled to fight the hound before he turned back to the woman. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a small smile tugged at her lips. He had to admit that she was utterly breathtaking as she stood there. "Call your hound off!"

Bulma looked at the one that was the leader. The one that the bald gay had called Prince Vegeta. "On one condition." She said regally.

Vegeta waved his hand at the rest of his warriors that had moved in to surround her. "You are in no position to make demands."

Bulma looked around her with studied boredom. "Oh please don't make me laugh. Tell your little solders to back off before they get hurt." She smiled at him, a cold and superior smile. "You have no idea what you are up against. Leave this planet immediately and I will let you live."

Vegeta was certain that the temperature in the clearing had dropped a few degrees. "I can't do that. I am here for the dragon balls and I will get it." With that he made a motion with his hand ordering the rest of his squad to attack. The did not get far before they slammed into a wall of blue fire. One of the warriors backed up and fired a ki blast at the woman. The fire absorbed the ki blast before shooting it out at a different angle, hitting one of his companions straight in the face.

"My turn." Bulma said as she lowered her hands before her. Slowly raising her hands she curled her fingers inwards as if she was holding something, when her hands reached eye level she barked out a word in a strange langue and out of the ground hundreds of slimily gleaming black tentacles appeared that grabbed all of those that was not quick enough to get into the sky.

Vegeta watched from his position of several meters above the ground as those caught in the tentacles screamed in pain and terror. At first he could not understand why they didn't break free until one fired off a ki blast at the tentacle holding onto his foot. The thing glowed for a slit second before it started to grow. The things were feeding off their energy.

Raditz floated in the sky next to his prince. Seeing what was happening to his squad members he turned to look at the female standing in the middle of the field of tentacles. He snarled and fired off a volley of ki blast at her. The area where she stood glowed brightly with all the blasts but when the light cleared Raditz was surprised to see her still standing there entirely unharmed.

Bulma glared at the Raditz before she pointed one finger and barked a single word in a harsh tone. For a long moment nothing happened and Raditz was just about to fire of another ki blast when he suddenly fell down to the ground his entire body slowly being covered in some form of liquid metal. Bulma looked up and smirked at Vegeta raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in a clear challenge.

Vegeta watched as his elite warriors, the strongest and most powerful of the saiyan race got beaten by one woman who had not even touched a single one of them. He growled and in a burst of raw power transformed into a super saiyan. He would not allow a mere female to get the better of him. Flaring his aura around him he dived down only too be stopped by the fire shield surrounding her. He poured more power into his efforts straining to break the barrier that stood between the two of them.

Seeing the man turn into a super saiyan Bulma got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She raised both her hands above her head and concentrated on the shield she had created. If he was only a level one super saiyan than she didn't have problem but if like her brothers he had managed to reach level 2, well then she was royally screwed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried to break through, when he gets his hands on her she was going to regret taunting him.

It was at that moment that Bardock arrived, he had finally managed to break into the surveillance footage and what he had found had been a rather big shock to the scientist. He came to a sudden stop when he saw what was happening. His son almost completely covered in some strange metal liquid, the rest of the warriors caught by black tentacles and a powered up Vegeta trying to break through some kind of shield. When he saw who was standing in the shield all the blood drained from his face. "Vegeta!" Bardock shouted drawing the attention of not only the prince but of the blue haired sorceress as well.

Looking up at the man who had just shouted Bulma felt a strange sort of disbelief, there in the air above her was Goku, only it wasn't her brother. He looked so much like Goku only older and he had a scar on his right cheek. For a fraction of a second Bulma's concentration faltered and the shield weekend just a bit, but that was enough for Vegeta to break through and grab the woman by the throat. Bulma instinctive grab the hand holding her. She might be one of the most powerful sorceresses in the universe but she was still only human, with only human strength. Even her sister in law Chi-Chi was physically stronger than she was.

Vegeta slowly tightened his hold on her throat gradually cutting of her air supply. She could not concentrate enough to cast a spell that would allow her to break free. She could not believe that this was how it would end. She could not die now, not like this. She could not fail her brothers.

"Get you fucking hands of my sister!" a shout echoed through out the sky. Before Vegeta even had a chance to see who had shouted the female was torn from his grasp and he went flying backwards crashing through one of the houses.

He struggled to his feet wincing when he moved his arm. "What hit me." He wondered to himself. It felt like some of his ribs where broken. No one had been able to hit him that hard since he had become a super saiyan. Limping through the debris to the hole in the wall where he had crashed through, he stopped and simple stared at the sight before him. In the centre of the clearing was another saiyan gently holding the woman. He was tall, taller even than Nappa but what most striking was the fact that he was a super saiyan.

Brolly looked down at his sister concern written all over his face. She was coughing and gently rubbing her throat. He lifted her chin with one finger and frowned when he saw the hand shaped bruise already forming. He wrapped his tail around her waist and growled, when he gets his hands on the son of a bitch who did this, there was not going to be enough of him left to fill a match box.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Bulma asked her voice sounded raspy even to her ears.

"I ran into Mori and he told me what was happening. Really sis I though we told you to stay away from the saiyans." Brolly scolded her as he gathered her up into his arms.

"I was doing fine up to the point where I was distracted by that Goku look alike." Bulma defended herself tiredly as she pointed to Bardock still floating several meters above their heads.

Brolly nodded and slowly lifted up the ground tenderly cradling his sister to his chest. Reaching eye level with Bardock he looked him over for a long moment before he spoke. "Do yourself and your people a favour and leave this planet immediately, because if you are still here after I had made sure that my sister is safe and well, I will kill you." With that he sped away from the group of saiyans far faster than any of them could have dreamt possible. Mere minutes after the two had disappeared so did magic that entrapped the saiyans and the daemon hound as well.

Bardock landed next to Vegeta concern in his eyes. "Are you okay sire?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Vegeta his eyes still fixed on the point where the other super saiyan had been nodded and asked. "What the hell was that?"

Bardock looked at Vegeta before he looked of in the direction that the two had disappeared in. "An impossibility sire. An impossibility."

* * *

So another chappy finished.

I would like to apologies for this chapter it is not as worked off as I would like and I still can't write action scenes to safe my life.

Also it is heading towards the end of the year and the summer holidays which means that I will be twice as busy as normally so it might take a bit longer between updates.

Now to thank the following people: omnipotent Porunga; queenyasha; MajinCC; Keelia; lilpumpkingirl; Lilac Owl; B; DeadRabbit92; Rraz45; Silver Pixie.

Again thank you your reviews really do help with to keep me encouraged.

Oh and queenyasha I promise in the next chapter you will get to see the video surveillance.


End file.
